Ya kami sama
by HoMin 'EL
Summary: YUNHO x CHANGMIN (HoMin) slight Yunho X Jaejong a.k.a Hojong (LOL) slight WonKyu Jongtaem. WARNING: MPREG... drama menye menye... yang gak suka pliss tekan tombol back. fic ini bukan style saya. jadi saya gak mau di judge nantinya xd... 3 shoot this part 3.
1. Chapter 1

**YA! Kami sama (Ya tuhan…) © EL**

**.**

**Yunho X Changmin**

**Yunho X Jaejong**

**Slight**

**Siwon X Kyuhyun**

**Jonghyun X Taemin**

**.**

**3 shoot**

**.**

**Part 1 **

**Enjoy**

**WARNING: MPREG**

Sudah dua tahun aku menikah dengan Yunho...tapi kami masih belum juga di berikan momongan oleh kami-sama ,kadang aku merasa iri dengan sahabat sahabat ku mereka mempunyai anak dan keluarga mereka seakan utuh dan bahagia .Seperti Kyuhyun dan siwon sudah mempunyai 1 orang anak dan 2 anak kembar, tidak heran sih kalau mengingat sifat mesum siwon, kadang aku tersenyum geli bila mengingat mereka berdua tapi kemudian senyum ku hilang di gantikan dengan senyum kecut membayangkan nasip ku sendiri.

Aku menhampiri loker dekat tempat tidur ku kubuka dan ku ambil benda tipis berwarna putih itu... kemudian ku bawa ke dalam kamar mandi dan ku coba mencelupkannya pada urin ku... berkali kali kulakukan ini dan berkalai kali juga aku .. kecewa...

"Huh gagal lagi..." kata ku sambil melempar tespeck kedalam tong sampah aku sudah bosan dengan kegiatan ini.. ya kami-sama kapan kau berhenti menguji ku.. kadang aku berfikir ini tidak adil tapi... kadang aku juga merasa kalau tuhan juga sangat adil karena...

"Cklek… blam" suara pintu berbunyi dan aku sudah tahu siapa yang telah datang. Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kamar dan menuju ruang utama dan munculnya sosok yang sangat kucintai lebih dari diriku sendiri di dunia .. yah dia lah suamaiku...Jung Yunho. Aku tahu tuhan begitu adil karena dia telah memberikan suami yang sempurna untuk ku...

"Aku pulang sayang..." ucap Yunho seraya mengecup bibir ku singkat... ritual wajib yang di lakukan Yunho setiap akan berangkat dan pulang kerja

"Selamat Datang.." ku balas ucapanya dengan senyuman tulus.

Kita berjalan bersama kedalam rumah setelah aku membantu Yunho melepas kan jas kerjanya, dan cepat-sepat dia kusuruh untuk mandi, ku lontarkan guyonan seperti mengatainya bau dan sebagainya dan itu pun hanya sukses membuatnya tersenyum geli mendapati guyonan yang itu itu saja dari ku...

Saat Yunho sudah masuk kedalam kamar mandi, kugunakan waktu itu untuk menyiapkan makanan di meja yang tadi sudah kumasak. Aku bersenandung kecil sambil sibuk dengan peralat makan hingga ku lihat suamiku sudah berada di meja makan menungguku selesai mempersiapakan makanan. Ketika semua sudah beres aku pun mengistarahatkan pantatku di kursi tepat di depan Yunho.. dan aku mulai mengambilkan nasi untuk Yunho serta lauk pauk tak lupa jus stobery kesukaanya..

"Yunho kau besok sengang tidak? aku tadi berbicara dengan Kyuhyun, dia bilang Taemin akan menikah dengan Jonghyun huft! Aku kesal sekali kenapa aku tidak di undang.. padahal mereka mengaku sebagai teman. Tapi… ternyata Kyuhyun juga tidak di undang.. dan memang mereka tidak mengadakan pesta pernikahan" ucapku nyerocos Pada Yunho yang hanya berwajah datar

"Lalu kenapa? Kau mau hadir? Kau kan tidak di undang" jawab Yunho dengan nada lembutnya walau terkesan agak dingin

"Aduh tapi tetap saja aku mau datang dan aku sudah janjian dengan Kyuhyun besok.. yahhh kalau kau sedang sibuk biyar aku saja yang akan datang" ucap ku dan mengidahkan bahu pada saat kata-kata terakhir yang ku ucapkan.

"Apa yang akan di katakan orang bila Jung Changmin berpergian sendiri tanpa di dampingi suaminya..hem?"

tanya Yunho padaku meskipun bermaksud menyindir

"Ya ya aku tahu jadi besok kita berangkat yah!" ucapku senang

"Hn.. habiskan makanamu"

"hem"ucapku tegas.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku akan pergi kepernikahan Jonghyun dengan Taemin em.. kira-kira sekaget apa ya mereka nanti... hahah membayangkan wajah Jonghyun yang bodoh membuatku geli..

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Yunho yang sedang menyetir

"Ah tidak aku hanya membayangkan bagaimana nanti melihat wajah kaget Jonghyun dengan kedatangan kita"

"Heh.. kau ini..." Yunho hanya tersenyum geli mendapati tingkah ku yang sejak dulu tidak pernah berubah ini...

Dan kita pun sampai di kediaman Lee, rumah besar itu napak sepi walau memang ada beberapa mobil mewah yang parkir di sepanjang jalan... yah.. mengingat batapa kayanya Taemin... itu sudah menjadi hal wajar..

"Mama Beakhyun merusak dasi ku...!"salah satu anak Kyuhyun merengek karena di ganggu oleh kembarannya

"Aduh... Khyunie jangan ganggu ryu" ucap Kyuhyun pada anaknya sambil membetulkan dasi ryu

"Papa.. berhentilah membaca buku dewasa itu!" kata Diyo anak bungsu mereka

"Nak kau sendiri berhnetilah memandangi majalah itu" ucap siwon pada anaknya yang baru berumur 8 tahun itu...

"Siwon sudah kubilang jangan menaruh barang haram ini sembarangan!" marah Kyuhyun sambil merebut majalah hentai milik Siwon yang dari tadi di nikati oleh anaknya.. mungkin Diyo akan menjadi orang paling mesum saat besar nanti.

"Diyo jangan menyentuh barang haram ayah sembarangna "

"huh.." dengus Diyo pada ibu nya

"hahahaahha kalaian ini bahagia sekali ya..." ucap ku tertawa lepas kepada keluarga Cho tanpa ada yang tahu sebenarnya hatiku sungguh sakit mengingat begitu inginnya aku seperti mereka

"Huft... Changmin kau masih belum merasakanya" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menarik nafas panjang

"Hahahahahhaaha" tawaku pun lepas... dan sama tanpa ada yang menyadari.. yang hati ku rasakan sebenarnya.

"Sudahlah ayo kita masuk..."

Dan saat kita mulai memasuki kediaman Lee, Jonghyun dan Taemin serta semua keluarganya nampak kaget dengan kedatangan kita dan begitu pun denagan ku dan yang lainya. Inikah alasan Jonghyun tak mengundang teman-temannya? Ternyata Taemin telah mengandung dan itu kelihatanya cukup besar... mungkin keluarga Taemin tidak mau menebar AIB apabila mereka mengundang tamu...

.

.

.

Disaat aku sangat ingin hamil kami-sama tidak mengijinkan ku tapi disaat seseorang masih belum membutuhkannya kami-sama dengan senang hati memberikannya...Seberapa lama lagi aku akan bersabar...

.

.

.

Akhirnya kita pulang saat sudah cukup berbincang dengan Jonghyun dan Taemin. saat dirumah kelurga Lee, aku sangat sedih mendengar cerita mereka,cinta yang pada awalnya di tentang... dan mereka sempat berpisah dan saat bertemu kembali Jonghyun yang berstatus masih belum mendapat pekerjaan tetap harus menikahi Taemin yang hamil 5 bulan, sangat sedih tapi mereka terlihat bahagia … dan segera akan menjadi keluarga utuh.. sedangkan aku... aku bahagia.. tapi masih saja ada yang terasa kurang.

"jangan berfikir macam-macam... Changmin… kumohon aku tidak mau kau menjadi sakit" kata Yunho sambil memegang tanganku saat kita tengah berhenti di lampu merah. Salah, aku salah apabila menganggap tidak ada yang mengerti isi hati ku...Yunho, dialah yang mengerti diriku lebih dari siapapun.

"Yunho aku harus bersabar sampai kapan...hiks.. hiks… "aku mulai terisak dan membekap mulutku agar tidak terisak makain keras air mata kesedihan pun meluncur dari kedua shapire ku...

.

.

.

.

Malam ini Yunho mulai menyentuhku dengan lembut seperti yang dilakukannya di malam-malam sebelumnya... kami menyatukan jiwa kami hati dan juga raga...aku sangat menyayangi Yunho sangat menyayanginya.. kami-sama jangan pisahkan aku dengan Yunho…kumohon... karena hanya dia yang bisa mengerti diriku...

.

.

.

Pagi ini Yunho akan berangkat ke swess yah urusan bisnis apalagi kalau bukan...

"Tunggulah aku" ucap Yunho sambil merengkuh pinggul ku dan menciumku mesra...

"Jangan terlalu lama" ucapku dusta karena apanya yang jangan terlalu lama Yunho akan pergi selama 2 bulan.. itu waktu yang sangat lama

"Hahaha Changminah… kau tahu aku memang kan lama kan" ucap Yunho sambil mengelus rambutku sayang

"Hemm hati hati... " ucapku sedikit tak rela.

"aku pergi dulu Changi.." dan dengan itu yunho mengecup pucuk kepalaku, sebelum melenggang keluar.

Ku lihat mobil Yunho sudah melesat jauh... ini akan jadi hari-hari yang membosankan tanpa Yunho

.

.

.

.

1 bulan berlalu

"hoek joekk hoekk" ku muntahkan semua yang ada dalam isi perutku, aku tidak tahu kenapa dan ada apa dengan badanku, aku tidak panas,Tapi aku merasa sangt pusing dan kau pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke dokter

Saat di rumah sakit begitu kagetnya diriku saat dokter mengatakan bahwa aku sedang mengandung 3 minggu. Aku pun menagis terharu dengan kabar tersebut, dan aku memutuskan untuk segera menelpon Yunho. Tapi niat ku kuurunkan karena aku ingin memberinya kejutan saat dia pulang nanti...

.

.

.

hari ini kurang 2 minggu Yunho pulang ke Jepang. Aku sudah tidak sabar... aku bersenadung kecil sambil menyiapkan barang-barang di tas kecil ku. ya hari ini aku akan pergi ke kyoto dan berdoa di sana karena kabarnya ada kuil di kyoto yang mengabulkan permohonan semua manusia… huh... aku mulai percaya dengan mitos -mitos seperti itu, mungkin bawaan hamil... hihih aku jadi geli sendiri.

aku pun pergi dengan wajah yang sangat ceria walau jauh di dalam hatiku merasakan hal buruk. Tapi langsung ku kubur cepat-cepat perasaan itu karena aku tidak mau negative thingking.

.

.

aku sudah sampai di kuil kyoto.. aku melangkah semakin dalam ke kuil sambil membawa peta wisata.. aku membetulka topi ku yang sedikit miring... namun topi itu malah ku jatuhkan seketika ketika kulihat siluet dua pasang manusia bergandengan tangan sangat mesra... Apa ini? Tubuh ku bergetar hebat melihat sosok suamiku yang sedang berjalan ke arahku bergandengan dengan namja berambut pirang yang terlihat sangat senang bergelayut di tangan Yunho.

"Cha-.. changmin?" pekik Yunho kaget saat melihat sosok ku yang sudah berlinang air mata, Raut wajahnya sangat kaget dan… terluka? Hei! Disini sipa yang di lukai siapa? Kenapa kau yang terlihat terluka Yunho?

aku pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang masih mematung.. berlari sambil menagis, melarikan diri? Ini bukanlah aku yang sebenarnya. ini bukan lah terjadi pertama kali melihat Yunho dengan gadis atau namja lain. dulu aku sering melihatnya saat kita pacaran... dan aku tidak akan melarikan diri seperti ini! Tapi kali ini beda aku sudah mengikat janji di depan altar! Kami sudah menikah dan Yunho melakukan kesalahan yang fatal...aku tidak mau menjadi pengecut seperti ini! Tapi hati ku sudah hancur bagai gelas yang pecah berkeping keping.

GREBB

"Changmin dengarkan aku duulu" kata Yunho sambil menarik tangan ku...aku hancur Yunho aku hancur..!

"Siapa dia?" ku coba melontarkan kata-kata mesiki aku tahu itu akan malah membuatku terisak

"..." diam

"Swesss pindah ke kyoto huh?" sindir ku masih dengan suara yang serak..

"Changmin..." Yunho mulai memeluku

"Ma-."belum sempat Yunho mengucapkan maaf...

"Kita cerai saja..." kataku sambil melepas pelukan Yunho..

Kami-sama disaat kau memberikan ku kebahagiaan di saat itu lah kau memberikan luka yang dalam... aku tidak tahu rencanamu...tapi kumohon cukup! Ini yang terakhir... kalau kau tidak menunjukan jalan pad ku akan ku cari sendiri jalan ku!

.

TBC

YAOLOOOOOOHH~~ demi apa… Gue bikin ini wjwkwkwkwkkwkwkwkwkwsumpret Mpreg bukan gue banget mina-san.. wkwkwk tapi saya lagi males ngetik… yad ya uda bikin fic ini ajah, Sebenernya ini fic lama saya di fandom naruto fanfic stright pula LOL…

Biar deh.. yang penting homin shipper dapet bacaan. Ini cuman 3 Shoot tenang aja.. saya bakal update cepet. Makanya review ya.. di lanjut atau enggak….

Thank u~~

EL


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya Kami-sama © EL**

**.**

**HoMin**

**Hojong**

**.**

**TVXQ yunho dan Changmin © SM**

**JYJ Jajejong © Cjes**

**.**

**Part 2**

**Yunho p.o.v**

Aku melihat punngung mu yang rapuh pergi meninggalkan ku

'Kita cerai saja..'

Kau mengatakan kata-kata yang paling kutakuti dan paling menyakitkan, aku tahu di sini kau yang tersakiti tapi…aku juga sangat terluka Changmin, aku terluka melihat orang yang paling ku cintai di dunia ini menangis, terlebih lagi orang itu menangis karena aku... karena aku...

Maaf Changmin...maafkan aku...

Hanya kata itu yang saat ini kupikirkan. Aku memejamkan mataku merasakan sesak akan rasa bersalah yang telah ku perbuat, hingga kurasakan ada tangan yang menyentuh pundaku

"Yunho kau baik-baik saja" bagaimana bisa kau menanyaiku 'apakah aku baik-baik saja' ketika kau sudah jelas melihat istriku terluka akan kelakuan mu! oke mungkin kelakuan kita, tapi semua ini tidak akan terjadi apabila kau tidak muncul di hadapanku lagi Jaejong! aku menghela nafas...

"kuantar kau pulang"

.

.

.

.

Aku menyetir dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk

'Apa Changmin baik-baik saja?'

'Dia tidak akan kenapa-napa kan'.

'Dia pulang dengan siapa?'

'Bagaimana kalau ada apa-apa dengannya saat di jalan?'

hanya pertanyaan – pertanyaan itu yang saat ini menghantui pikiran ku, aku sungguh tidak konsen bahkan aku melupakan kalau sedari tadi Jaejong memangiliiku.

"Err. Yunnie… kita salah jalur...seharusnya kita ke kanan" shit! Bahkan sekarang aku sudah benar-benar tidak konsen. Ku putar balik kendaliku untuk segera memulangkan Jaejong ke apartemennya... aku ingin segera menemui Changmin... munafik? ya.. di saat seperti ini nyatanya mengapa aku lebih memilih mengantarkan Jaejong ketimbang mengejar Changmin dan menemaninya...aku kini sudah menjadi laki-laki paling brengsek sedunia.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih Yunnie er... aku harap kau nanti di perjalanan hati-hati dan besok..."

"Tidak ada besok tidak ada lusa dan seterusnya Jaejong... " selaku saat Jaejong masih belum sempat meneruskan kalimatnya. Kulihat Jaejong nampak bingung, sedih, dan apa-apan? Itu kau menyesal?.. tolong Jaejong jangan menambah nambahi beban ku dengan rasa bersalah mu, aku tahu kau salah tapi disini aku juga salah!

"Maaf kan aku Yunieh~ aku tahu, kini aku sudah menjadi Laki-laki jalang , tapi aku tidak bisa Yunnie aku tiadak bisa,,, hiks hiks hiks…aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu. Hikss… tolong jangan tinggalkan aku Yunnie... aku membutuhkanmu" kulihat kau mulai menagis kumohon jangan... ini … ya kami sama hukuman apa yang sebenarnya tengah kau berikan!

Grep

Kupeluk tubuh Jaejong yang selama 1,5 bulan ini menemaniku membuat dosa...

"Jaejong aku tahu ini berat buat mu, tapi akan lebih berat bagiku apabila menyakiti Changmin lebih dari ini... aku sekarang tahu...perasaan ku pada mu bukanlah cinta seperti dulu. Mungkin dulu aku begitu mencintaimu tapi...aku sadar, itu adalah aku yang dulu ,dan aku yang sekarang adalah aku yang sangat mencintai Changmin... mengertilah..." kulepas pelukan ku pada Jaejong untuk yang terakhir kalinya. kulihat mata yang berair penuh dengan kesedihan.

"Dan kuharap... kau juga melupakan masalalu itu" kulangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam mobil sport hitam ku dan aku segera menginjak pedal gas...dengan perasaan yang sedang kalut

"Changmin..." desisku sambil memikirkan hal buruk tentang Changmin yang sangat menakutiku

.

.

.

.

**Yunho p.o.v end**

**Normal p.o.v**

terlihat namja berambut pirang berdiri melihat mobil sport hitam melesat dengan cepatnya meninggalkan kediamannya. Namja yang nampak sedang sedih galau dan... tunggu apa itu? Seringai?

"Cih Sial! ...kita lihat saja Yunho siapa yang akan menang di sini, aku apa stupid Deer milik mu itu " seringai muncul lagi di bibir Pemuda Pirang itu …

**Normal p/o/v end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yunho p.o.v**

Ini sudah satu minggu lebih kau meninggalkan ku Changmin... di mana kau sekarang? kau tahu aku sangat hancur sekarang... aku hanyalah orang bodoh yang telah menyakiti istrinya dan, sekarang aku sedang berusaha menghilangkan penat dengan barang-banrang laknat ini, yang bahkan aku dulu tidak pernah menyentuhnya. Alkohol ,rokok... cih! Hal yang dulu paling aku benci sekarang malah jadi sahabatku.

Changmin... kau dimana? Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana, rumah ayahmu, rumah Jaewon, rumah Kyuhyun, bahkan aku menghampiri rumah nenek mu yang ada di Bushan.

Changmin kau ingat? dulu hal seperti ini juga sering terjadi saat kita masih berpacaran, kau mendapati aku yang sedang bersama dengan wanita atau namja lain, saat itu juga kau akan menghampiri kami dan kau akan menampar ku terlebih dahulu lalu kemudian kau akan menampar wanita yang bersamaku... dan kau akan berkacak pinggang sambil berkata **"Apa kau sudah merasa hebat hingga berani menggoda kekasih orang? Bahkan kau sekarang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa … "** dan kau akan memejamkan matamu dan kemudian membukanya lagi, sambil menatap tajam wanita yang sedang amat ketakutan**"Jangan pernah lakukan lagi kalau kau masih sayang nyawamu"** dan selanjutnya kau akan menyeretku dengan kekuatan yang entah kau dapat dari mana... sangat kuat! Ketika sudah berada di tempat sepi, kau akan minta penjelasan ku tentang kejadian tadi, saat aku sudah menjelaskan dengan jujur, lalu kau akan menghajarku hingga aku babak belur, tapi setelah itu kau akan berkata **"Bodoh! kalau aku masih kurang bagimu bilang saja! aku akan membuat diriku tidak terlihat membosankan di matamu!"** dan aku akan memeluku sambil berkata **"Jangan di ulangi lagi"** tanpa mempedulikan luka-luka yang kau perbuat.

Sebenarnya bisa saja aku melindungi diriku dari pukulan-pukulan maut mu itu tapi.. aku merasa pantas akan perbuatan mu dan juga merasa senang karena kau tidak melarikan diri. kau berani dan mau mendengar penjelasan ku. Yahh kalau di pikir-pikir lagi... mana mungkin ada namja seperti mu, kkheh aku tersenyum kecut mengingat masa-masa itu .

Dulu aku memang sering main-main, meskipun kebanyakan...orang orang bodoh itu yang dengan senang hati menyerahkan diri padaku, padahal mereka tahu aku adalah pacar Shim Changmin Diva di Kampus... entah sudah berapa ratus wanita ataupun laki-laki yang telah di damprak oleh Changmin saat kami berpacaran...aku terlihat sangat naif mengingat masa lalu yang benar-benar kontras dengan keadaan ku yang sekarang ini.

Changmin... lebih baik kau memukuliku sampai koma dari pada kau mendiamkan ku seperti ini... kau di mana Changmin...

Ku tegak lagi absolut vodka yang sedari bertengger di tangan ku, dan langsung kurasakan sensasi yang menyakitka, kepalaku seperti di hantam oleh bongkahan Es tapi juga sangat membantu untuk sedikit mengalihkan pikiran-pikran ini...

"kringggg...kriinggggg"

kudengan telepon rumah berbunyi nyaring dan sedikit mengganggu, dengan gerakan gontai kuraih gangang telepon di atas meja dekat sofa, yang saat ini sedang ku gunakan untuk bersandar.

"Hmmmn..." bukan Halo tapi hanya desahan kasar yang ku lontarkan...

"Er.. Yunho hyung! Changmin ada tidak? Hpnya tidak aktif" Kyuhyun, yah siapa lagi suara kencang dan berisik ini.

"Dia tidak ada... " kalau kau bertanya padaku lalu aku akan tanya pada siapa! Bahkan kau tahu kalau satu minggu yang lalu aku mencarinya kerumah mu... yah meskipun aku tidak memberi tahu kalian tentang kejadian sebenanrya yang terjadi antara aku dan Changmin

"Begini, aku tadi dari Rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan Ryu, dan aku di titipi sesutau oleh Dokter kim untuk di berikan pada Changmin. Dan…"

"Apa maksudmu! Changmin sakit?!" ku bentak Kyuhyun tanpa sadar. aku sangat kaget mendengar kata Rumah Sakit dan Dokter

"Eh.. Yunho hyung kau tidak apa-apa?" jawab Kyuhyun dengan pertanyaan.. yang sangat membuatku jenggel!

"Jawab saja sebenarnya Changmin sakit apa!"

"Masak kau belum tahu? suami macam apa kau ini?! Changmin kan sedang Hamil! Jangan bilang kau belum tahu? ...kau ini... bla ….bla...bla..."

ku jatuhkan ganggang telepon di tanganku, membiarkan Kyuhyun yang enatah entah berbicara apa, kepalaku seakan di pukul oleh hummer besar. berita ini bahkan memberi efek lebih parah dari minuman yang bernama vodka itu. aku meremas rambutku keras... aku mengerang frustasi apa yang telah kulakukan! Melukai istriku disaat dia sangat membutukan ku... di saat dia mengandung anak ku! sesuatu yang paling di nanti-nantinya selama 2 tahun ini.., ya! Kami sama! hukum lah aku! hukumlah aku atas perbuatan ku ...tapi kumohon pertemukan aku dengan Istriku! Saat ini... biarkan aku menemaninya... biarkan aku bersamanya!

"Arggh...! " ku banting botol vodka kesembarang tempat hingga menimbulkan bunyi

PRANG!

Air mata penyesalah mulai menghampiri pipi ku. aku bergetar dan tercekat, ku raih tetes air mata yang ada di bawah mataku dengan ujung jariku... bahkan aku sekarang menangis seperti bayi... Changmin... maaf...Changmin maafkan aku...

.**Yunho p.o.v end**

.

.

.

.

**normal p.o.v**

Kdiaman Shim Jaewon...

"Chami-chan sampai kapan kau seperti ini? seperti bukan dirimu saja...pikirkan janin mu juga!" ucap Jaewon yang sudah kesekian kalinya.

"Hyung kau tahu ini bukan masalah seperti dulu... "

"Ya ya aku tahu kalian sudah menikah, tapi…Apa bedanya dengan kalian yang berpacaran dulu? kalian juga masih saling mencintai... yah ku akaui walaupun ternyata Yunho brengsek itu masih tetap suka main-main ... tapi bukankah kalau kau seperti ini akan semakin menyakitkan? Dulu kau dapat menyelesaikan masalah seperti ini dengan mudah, tapi sekarang? Huh... untuk masalah makan saja kau harus di rayu seperti bayi" jelas Jaewon kakak changmin panjang lebar.

"Hyung aku tahu namja berambut Pirang itu adalah cinta pertama Yunho… dan Yunho jadi suka main-main juga karena namja itu meninggalkannya walaupun ternyata Yunho tahu namja itu meninggalkannya karena dia sakit kronis...dan sekarang namja itu kembali… aku…" Changmin semakin meringkuk di dalam selimut yang saat ini ia pakai untuk menghangatkan badannya.

"Cih ! Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan masalah konyol seperti itu huh? sumpah! Changmin! aku mulai melihat Adik ku menjadi orang lain!... ingat apa yang Ibu katakan pada kita untuk terakhir kali? **'yakinlah dengan apa yang kau yakini. percayalah dengan apa yang telah kau percayai...lakukanlah saat kata hatimu bilang LAKUKAN dan... jangan pernah kalian menghkianati diri sendiri...percaya dirilah karena Shim adalah yang terhebat'** cih! bagaimana bisa kau melupakan amanat Ibu dan menjadi pencundang seperti ini?"

"..." termenung

"Dan aku tahu apa yang kau yakini adalah **kau dan Yunho saling mencintai** dan apa yang kau percayai adalah **Yunho sangat mencintaimu** dan saat ini kata hati mu berkata **aku ingin memeluk mu Yunho... **Changmin.. tidak kah kau sadar saat ini kau sedang **mengkinati diri mu sendiri..**. " ucapan Jaewon seakan menusuk hati Changmin '

benar'

yah hanya satu kata itu yang ada di pikiran Changmin saat ini...

"Gomawo hyung!" Changmin memeluk Jaewon sekilas dan langsung berlari berannjak ke garasi untuk menganbil mobil... ya inilah Shim biasanya. Changmin yang berani dan tidak akan melarikan diri separah apapun masalahnya... dengan percaya diri Changmin menginjak pedal Gas kencang.

"Tunggu aku Yunho… aku akan menghajarmu seperti dulu"... senyum tipis terlukis di bibir Changmin.. yah dia sudah memutuskan untuk menghadapi ini semua... memaafkan? Tidak buruk… itu adalah hobinya dulu. Walau pun dia memafkan orang dengan caranya sendiri. Walau agak menyakitkan.

.

.

.

.

.

kediaman JungYunho

ting tong ting tong

bel berbunyi nyaring Yunho dengan langkah gontai menghampiri pintu tanpa mempedulikan penampilanya saat ini... muka masam kurang tidur bau alkohol ,kemeka putih yang entah sudah tidak di ganti beberapa hari...Yunho membuka pintu perlahan dan dia terbelak hebat saat mendapai sosok yang paling...paling...tidak ingin dia temui.

"Jae..jong"

"Hai Yunnie "ucapa sang lawan bicara dengan senyum manis dan wajah yang sangat khawatir yang tentu saja itu hanya** AKTING!**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jkdfskfsdkfdksfkdsjfkdsjkfdksfjksdhfjksdhfjkdsjkfsdjkfhjkdshfkjdshfjkhdsjkfhdsjkhfjkdsjfkdsjfjsdhfjdjfjdhfjdhfd.**

**NIH BUAT LU SEMUAHHH **

**Hahahahaha emang enak di cut di bagian itu? Khkakakakkakak **

.


	3. Chapter 3

**YA KAMI SAMA**

**HOMIN**

**HOJONG**

**Part 3 (end)**

"Jaejong... mau apa aku?" tanya Yunho tajam pada pemuda pirang di hadapannya.

Bruk

Tiba-tiba Jaejong memeluk Yunho, Yunho yang tanpa pertahan pun limbung dan terjungkal ke belakang.

Gubrakk!

"Ouch.." erang Yunho saat badanya mendarat mulus di lantai dengan Jaejong di atasnya. Saat Yunho berusaha menegakkan badanya, namun masih dalam posisi terduduk di lantai Jaejong mendekap Yunho dan menangis tersedu-sedu dalam dada bidang Yunho.

"Hiks... hiks... jangan seperti ini Yunnie...kumohon jangan seperti ini padaku...aku...aku membutuhkanmu, aku tidak bisa kalau tidak bersamamu..."

" Jaejong...pulanglah aku sedang tidak ingin melihat siapapun" ucap Yunho tajam sembari melepas pelukan Jaejong dan beranjak dari tempatnya, saat hendak masuk ke dalam rumah Jaejong menahan lengan Yunho dan mulai mencium Yunho dengan ganasnya perasaan ingin memiliki di luapakan Jaejong kedalam ciuan panas itu...Yunho bukannya membiarkan Jaejong menciuminya tapi apa daya tenaganya yang selama 1 minggu yang ia habiskan hanya dengan menegak minuman beralkohol serta asap rokok tak akan memberinya power untuk melawan kekutan Jaejong. Ciuaman itu menjadi sangat intens saat Yunho sudah terjebak antara dinding dan Jaejong,Yunho pun sudah tak bisa apa-apa lagi...

.

.

.

.

"Makanlah Yunho kau butuh asupan gizi aku yakin kau belum makan sama sekali" ucap Jaejong sambil memberikan nampan di atas meja yang berisikan nasi,sup serta lauk pauk yang tentu saja di masaknya sendiri, jajeong adalah tipikal namja yang pintar memasak. Dan julukan "jae umma" selalu melekat padanya karena ia adalah tipikal istri idaman –katanya- namun saying Yunho tidak akan pernah menjadi Yun appa bagi Jae umma. Karena ia sudah menjadi milik orang lain semuanya, semua milik pemuda sederhana bernama Shim Changmin, tidak… kini pemuda itu bernama Jung Changmin. Istrinya…

Yunho yang memang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak pernah mengisi perutnya dengan makanan pokok akhirnya mengambil sumpit sendok dan mulai memasukan sup kedalam mulutnya _'mungkin untuk saat ini, ini tidak buruk'_ batin Yunho berkata sambil tetap menguyah sayur mayur yang ada dalam mulutnya... apa Yunho putus asa dan akan melupakan Changmin? Apakah dia akan membuka hatinya untuk Jaejong cinta pertama yang sempat menjadi selingkuhanya dan penyebab hancurnya hubunganya dengan istrinya? Tidak! Yunho tidak akan melakukan itu. saat ini dia hanya perlu sandaran...yah sandaran untuk dia yang sedang kehilangan arah...sandaran untuk menenangkan hatinya yang sedang sanagat gundah...samdaran utuk dia yang kehilangan cahaya dalam hidupnya... sandaran yang tanpa dia sadari adalah suatu hal yang akan menjadi mala petaka baginya.

"Sudah selesai minumlah dan minum obat ini, kau perlu istirahat kondisi mu sangat tidak baik" ucap Jaejong sambil membereskan nampan yang hanya berkurang setengah.

.

.

.

"Yunho sudahlah istrimu tidak akan kembali,aku tahu aku salah tapi...setidaknya cobalah, ayo kita coba...ayo kita coba membangun yang sudah hancur" ucap Jaejong yang kini sudah duduk di Samping Yunho

"Kalau kau ke sini untuk membicarakan hal yang tidak berguna…sebaiknya kau **pergi** jae" ucap Yunho Tajam penuh penekanan di kata 'pergi' yah... Yunho memang kini tidak mengusir Jaejong tapi bukan berarti dia membiarkan mantan kekasih sekaligus mantan selingkuhanya itu bisa berucap seenaknya senrdiri...dengan memanfaatkan kondisinya yang sedang sangat galau ini.

"Kenapa...kau begitu mencintainya...? padahal aku juga cantik, aku juga pintar memasak aku bahkan mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun!" bentak Jaejong Pada Yunho

"Aku tidak akan bisa mencitaimu lagi meskipun kau adalah pria paling sempurna di dunia ini Jaejong. **karena kau bukan dia**" balas Yunho dengan suara yang tajam namun tatapannya kosong memandang ke depan. Sama sekali tidak memperhatikan wajah Jaejong yang kini sudah di banjiri air mata.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu aku minta anak darimu...setidaknya meskipun aku tidak bisa memilikimu aku bisa mempunyai anak darimu…kumohon Yunho"

"..."

"Kenapa kau diam! jawab Yunho! kau bisa kan?!" ucap Jaejong yang mungkin kini sudah mulai agak stress...

"Mimpi saja jae…" kini seringai tipis yang sangat tipis di wajah Yunho pun terbentuk , meskipun tatapannya masih tak ingin melihat wajah menyedihkan jaejong.

"kau..."

Bruk

Jaejong menindihi Yunho yang sudah terbaring di sofa sungguh pemandangan yang ekstrim.. Jaejong yang mulai menciumi Yunho dengan amarahnya yang meledak-ledak kini tengah di jambak oleh Yunho dan menjauhkan muka Jaejong darinya.

"Arrgh!..sakit.." rintih Jaejong sambil meringis merasakan rambutnya dijambak oleh Yunho

"Jangan main-main denganku" ucap Yunho tajam sambil memandang wajah Jaejong di atasnya...

Krasak.

Kali ini kantong plastik berisikan makanan tengah terjun bebas kelantai... kaki putih nan bersih...tampah disana sedikit bergetar. Yunho dan Jaejong yang kaget akibat suara tersebut sontak melihat siapa sang empu yang telah menimbulkan suara tadi , seakan di sengat listrik ribuan volt mata Yunho tebelalak, di lihatnya seorang namja yang selama 2 minggu ini sudah dicari-carinya berdiri di depannya dengan rambut yang agak berantakan namun tidak mengurangi kecantikannya, dan kaus berwarna pink serta coat putih susu sampai lutut yang membalutnya anggun...

**normal p.o.v end **

**CHANGMIN P.O.V**

Apa ini? baru saja aku berfikir akan memafkan suamiku sekarang dia sudah kembali membuat kesalahan lagi dengan orang yang sama, aku menjatuhkan makanan yang tadi ku beli untuk Yunho, kupikir mungkin dia tidak akan mempedulikan tubuhnya akhir-akhir ini tapi...apa ini? dia sehat dan malah bergurau dengan selingkuhanya... wajahku memanas marah,cemburu,sakit semua kuraskan saat ini, air mataku sudah tidak bisa turun lagi…air mata ku sudah kering untuk menagisi orang yang bahkan ternyata sama sekali tidak mempedulikan ku ini... aku berbalik dan pergi dari rumah laknat itu, bahkan mereka melakukannya di rumahku...rumahku dengan Yunho. Atau sudah tidak lagi?

"Changmin-ah! tunggu!" kudengar suara Yunho meneriakkiku, aku tidak menghiraukannya...aku masuk kemobilku dan. hendak menutupnya sebeleum pikiranku mulai terngiang akan ucapan Jaewon Hyung

_"Dan aku tahu apa yang kau yakini adalah __**kau dan Yunho saling mencintai**__ dan apa yang kau percayai adalah __**Yunho sangat mencintaimu**__ dan saat ini kata hati mu berkata __**aku ingin memeluk mu Yunho... **__Changmin.. tidak kah kau sadar saat ini kau sedang __**mengkinati diri mu sendiri..**__. "_ Aku pun mengurunkan niatku untuk pergi dan melarikan diri seperti pengecut.aku mengeratkan gigiku kuat. Dan kuputuskan untuk hampairi lagi rumah ku... dan kudapati Yunho yang berusaha lepas dari pelukan erat Jaejong yang tidak membiarkan Yunho mengejarku. Aku benci melihtanya. Kuhampiri mereka dan kutarik tangan Jaejong yang mendekap tubuh Yunho earat dan...

PLAK

"Ini karena kau sudah berani-beraninya menggoda suami orang"

PLAK

"Ini karena kau sudah berani berurusan dengan Shim"

PLAK

"Ini karena kau sudah berani mnginjakan kakimu di rumahku!" aku menamparnya 3 kali dengan sangat emosional aku seakan bernostalgia dengan masa muda saat aku sering kali mendamprat siapaun yang menjadi selingkuhan Yunho bahkan yang menggodanya sekalipun

"Cha- Changmin... kau…" ucap Yunho terbata…sambil tersenyum sangat lega dan...lembut..

"Diam! dan tunggu bagianmu Jung!" bentak ku pada Yunho. Yah mungkin nanti aku akan menghajar Yunho sampai opname.

**Changmin p.o.v end**

**normal POV**

"Khufufufufu kau merasa hebat heh? kau merasa hebat! Shim! asal kau tahu tidak ada orang yang mengerti Yunho di dunia ini selain aku! Aku adalah cinta pertamanya...dan kau... kau siapa huh? kau hanyalah orang yang kebetulan menjadi istrinya! kau bahkan meninggalkan suamimu sampai dia menjadi sangat buruk!..." ucap Jaejong emosi dengan wajah merah akibat tamparan Changmin, Changmin mengerutkan dahi Tanda dia bingung dengan ucapan Jaejong, Changmin menghampiri Jaejong, dan Jaejongpun reflek mundur dengan tampang waspada dan sedikit takut, Changmin menunduk dan mengabil sebuah benda yang tergeletak di latai... Jaejong terbelalak kala mengetahui benda yang di ambil oleh Changmin, Jaejong kini menjadi panas dingin saat mengetahui tak ada jalan untuk kabur, karena punggungnya kini sudah menyentuh tembok dan

JLEB

Jaejong memasang tampang horor saat botol pecah yang ujungnya sangat tajam itu menancam di tembok viber tepat di sisi kepalanya..yah… itulah benda yang di ambil Changmin botol vodka pecah yang tadinya di lempar oleh Yunho sembarangan.

"Aku tidak peduli kau siapa, cinta pertamnaya cinta monyetnya atau apa... asal kau tahu jaejong-ssi aku bisa melakukan lebih dari ini... " kini mata Changmin mulai terpejam...dan saat mata hazel itu mulai terbuka bagai di sayat ribuan pisau Jaejong merinding melihat mata tajam nan dingin itu.

"Pergi dan jangan pernah kembali... dan... kumohon" Changmin tertunduk

"Jangan pernah berbuat seperti itu kepada orang lain..." Jaejong terbelalak mendengar permintaan Changmin yang terakhir... Jaejong mulai lemas dan mulai menyadari _'mungkin hanya orang ini yang bisa bersama Yunho...' _batin Jaejong...

Jaejong pun pergi meninggalkan hunian Jung dan mungkin untuk selama-lamanya...

.

.

.

.

"Changmin maafkan aku, aku... aku janji ini yang terakhir...dan... terimakasih telah.."

'BRUK PLAK DHUP DAK PLAK JDAK ' suara pukulan demi pukulan di lancarkan Changmin pada Yunho

"BODOH! apa yang kau lakukan selama ini heh? Mesra-mesra'an di rumah! Tanpa mepedulikan aku! " ucap Changmin penuh emosi masih tetap memukul-mukul dada Yunho. Yang di pukul hanya meringis dan tersenyum lembut...sangat lembut.. dan mulai memeluk istri yang sangat di rindukannya.

"Maaf Changmin...maaf...aku memang bodoh… setelah ini kau boleh menghajarku sampai koma tapiah! Hei.. changmin-ah kumohon hentikan… ini akan membuat bayi kita sedih " ucap Yunho dan membuat changmin terdiam, dan menghentikan aksi memukul suaminya.

"kau tahu.. yun… kau sudah tahu… hiks… dan kau, kau tetap melakukanya… kau tetap melakukanya…" Changmin kini mulai terisak, kehamilanya membuatnya memiliki mood swing yang cepat.

"Changmin… maafkan aku sayang, dan… baby maafkan ayahmu, telah membuat bunda mu sedih, maafkan ayah sempat meningalkan ayah, baby… jangan benci ayah ya…jangan benci ayah " kini Yunho mencium perut changmin yang belum mebesar setetah mengelusnya lembut dan mengajal sang jabang bayi berbicara.

"Kaulau kau mengulanginya sekali lagi maka…itu adalah akhir dari hidupmu… dan juga hidupku...hidup kita bertiga, jangan lagi yun... jangan lagi" balas Changmin sambil menatap suaminya dengan mata sendu. Air matanya sudah berhenti dan pipi itu terlihat merah sekali, membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik

Yunho pun tidak tahan untuk tidak mencium Changmin, di satukannya bibir mereka di kecap rasa yang selama ini sama-sama mereka rindukan, ciuman yang saling membutuhkan.. ciuman hangat yang hanya bisa di lakukan oleh mereka berdua...

"Ngh.. Yunho"

"Shhh"

"Enhh.. aku mencintaimu yunho… aku mencintaimu"

Yunho menghentikan ciumanya mendengarkan kan ucapan Changmin di sela ciuman panas mereka, Yunho menatap Changmin intens. lalu ia tersenyum.

"Kau pikir aku tidak?.. aku mencintaimu lebih dari apaun yang ada di dunia ini... my lovely deer..."

dan Yunho pun mulai menggendong Changmin ke dalam kamar mereka Namun bibir mereka masih bertautan satu sama lain... ciuman, hisapan, dan sedikit gigitan... semua menjadi dalam satu ciuman panjang yang berisi rindu,cinta,dan kasih sayng serta sedikit pengorbanan dari kedua nya...

Ya kami sama... kau sangat pintar dalam menguji seseorang tapi kau juga sangat bijak dalam membuat keputusan.. untuk saat ini aku sangat berterima kasih padamu… kau telah menyempurnakan hidupku…walau aku tak akan tahu apa yang akan kau ujikan padaku esok…

Ta kami-sama terimakasih…

**FIN**

**OMAKE**

"**Papa miyabi itu siapa? kak ryu,****Baekyun**** dan kak ****Diyo**** selau membicarakanya " tanya anak berumur 5 tahun berwajah imut kepada ayahnya**

"**E****h...er...miyabi itu...emm" baru kali ini Yunho bingung akan pertanyaan anakanya yang terlalu ekstrim ini. Membiarkannya bergaul dengan anak2 ****Siwon ****ad****a****lah hal yang sangat buruk****.**

"**Apa yah..."**

"**M****iyabi itu... tukan susu**** Jongin-ah****.."**

"**Truss.. kalau porno itu apa?**

**JLEB **

**Yunho menjadi kaku dengan pertanyaan anaknya**

"**Er... porno itu manis ****Sayang****"**

"**kalau kalu bercinta apa yah?"**

"**E****m... bercinta iru em… pergi…yak **** bercinta itu ****pergi " ucap Yunho yakin****,**** bukan ****a****pa dia hanya tidak mau anakanya megetahiu arti sebenarnya yang belum ****saatnya**** ia ketahui**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**P****ermisi... susu oonomiya"ucap pengantar susu di kediaman Jung**

"**Y****a sebentar..." drap drap drap kaki Jung ****Jongin ****berlari kedepan untuk membukakan pintu dan.**

"**Ah! MIYABI!" ucap shima dengan tampang senang mel****i****hat susu kalengan yang di bawa tukang susu****,**** si tukang susu hanya jaw drop mendapati panggilan anak kecil itu padanya**

"**B****aiklah dek minum susu biar sehat ya.. " ucap tukang susu dengan wajah manis.**

"**A****h...kakak PORNO sekali..."ucap ****Jongin**** malau-malu. Sang tukang susu makin JAW drop ****lagi **

"**E****r.. mana kedua orang tuamu apa adik bisa tanda tangan?"**

"**Oh...orang tuaku sedang BERCINTA , sini aku tanda tanganin.." ucap ****Jongin percaya diri,**** sang tukang susu kini sudah terkapar tak berdaya.. dengan mengeluarkan busa di mulutnya..**

"**Loh miyabi! oi miyabi bangun! aduh Porno-porno tapi tukang pingsan.****.****.duh gimana nich mana ****Ayah ****dan ****Bunda**** sedang bercinta lagi...aduh..."**

**OMAKE END**

TUKANG SUSU ITU SAYA~ LOLOL

/PINGSAN/

REVIEW PLEASE…..


End file.
